It is generally known in drawbar-controlled ground conveyors to cover the side of the ground conveyor facing the drawbar in the bottom area using a so-called skirt. The skirt is usually made of one single metal blank using pressing deformation and has a bar section and leg sections. The bar section is turned towards the drawbar side, while the leg sections partially and laterally cover the lower area of the ground conveyor. The drive unit, which is also controlled with the help of the drawbar, is normally located in the area covered by the skirt.
After the production of the approximately U-shaped skirt, it is welded onto the frame of the ground conveyor. This assembly procedure is relatively difficult if the skirt is produced with tolerances. Moreover, there is a risk that after pressing the skirt is deformed back into a shape that no longer matches the cover panel shape on the ground conveyor due to the inherent reset forces. It is thus necessary for the fitter to bend the skirt accordingly until it has the desired shape for welding.
As already mentioned, the skirt covers the drive unit. It thus needs to be as stable as possible. It is also known to flange both the upper and lower edges of the skirt in order to increase its rigidity.
In the shaping procedure in the press, it is important that the pre-shaped part or the blank is inserted in the press in the correct position so that the desired shape or the desired dimensions are achieved.
The object of the invention is to create a cover panel for a drawbar-controlled ground conveyor for the side facing the drawbar, the blank or preform of which can be easily centered and aligned in the pressing tool and which ensures effective protection of the drive unit from impacts without thereby increasing the linear dimension of the ground conveyor.